Roy's Runaway Rocket
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Fire Emblem's Roy has a rocket that he wants to use for racing, but he and R.O.B. get attatched to it and go blasting off! Now, Rayquaza and Ridley have to go save them, unless they want Master Hand to chew their heads off!
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine night in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, with it being around Metroid's fiery Norfair stage, with red magma spewing out of the lava slowly passing by below. Ridley watched as Zero Suit Samus was attacking Shiek, Lucina, and Dark Pit in a four player free for all from the balcony of the boss room he shared with the other Smash Bros bosses, sighing as he had his giant hands on his pterosaurs face.

"Oh, how I just wish that I got some action going on around in my life. All I do is just watch these morons beat the hell out of each other." Ridley remarked as he squawked, stretching his arms out, _just **for you**_. "I enjoy Samus getting shaken up, but I need some variety-"

Rayquaza suddenly entered the room with a smile, approaching Ridley as he wrapped his lanky, green colored dragon body around the giant purple dragon. "Hey, my big bro! What is up?"

"My patience with being just a boss and a glorified Assist Trophy," Ridley muttered back as he shook his head, watching the lava plumes in front of him blast out.

Rayquaza smiled as he snapped his fingers. "Well, I know what will cheer you up. A Rocket Race!"

"...rocket race?" Ridley remarked as he squinted his eyes, turning to Rayquaza.

Rayquaza nodded as he rolled his right hand around. "Yeah! Fire Emblem's Roy, you know, that fire themed clone of Marth from Melee, he had this rocket, and he wanted us to race it!"

"...he wanted us to race against a rocket." Ridley remarked as he lowered his eyes. "...Right. Where is that loon?"

"Right here!' Roy exclaimed as he slammed the door to the boss room open, walking in as he held his red and blue colored rocket on it, having painted orange flames on it. "Ready to race my rocket?"

"Did someone say something about rockets?" R.O.B. asked as he entered the room, shaking his robotic head as he raised his metal arms. "You know how Master Hand doesn't want such nonsense to occur."

"Oh come now, R.O.B.!" Roy stated as he wrapped his right arm around the robot, smirking. "Don't you want to have fun moments in your life?"

R.O.B. was about to say something, when Roy attached him to the rocket, chucking as he rubbed his hands together, jumping on the front as he pumped his right arm in the air, cheering. Suddenly, the rocket began moving violently as it blasted out of the boss room, breaking through the window as Roy cheered while raising both of his arms, with R.O.B. wrapping his robotic arms around Roy as he noticed the rocket zipping past the Norfair stage, the fighters pausing to take a glance at them.

Rayquaza and Ridley glanced at the rocket, then at each other, blinking.

"I think we should go after them." Rayquaza stated as he moved his hands around, shaking his head. "I don't think Master Hand would like to discover that two of his Smashers went missing."

Ridley thought about it, then he shrugged, remarking, "Well, I suppose. Maybe something good will come out of it, even..." He laughed as he shook his head, facing Rayquaza. "Ha! Who am I kidding. Let's go."

Nodding his head in agreement, Rayquaza took off in the air, heading westward after the runaway rocket, with Ridley flying right after him, the Smashers fighting on the Norfair stage confused as they didn't know what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHOO!" Fire Emblem's Roy exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air, enjoying the fast pace the rocket was blasting as, with it soaring high above Wuhu Island. "_I believe I can fly...!_"

"R-roy, this is not something that should be t-taken l-lightly!" R.O.B. stuttered as he could barely speak due to the strong winds, still holding tightly onto Roy as several flies went into his metal face, much to his disgust. "Oh you have g-got to b-be kidding m-me! Damn it! I j-just g-got this w-wiped last week!"

"I see them! They're going westward still!" Rayquaza exclaimed as he was trailing close to the rocket, with Ridley flying behind him.

"All right, genius, so what's the plan now?" Ridley asked as he folded his arms, which didn't prevent his giant orange wings from flapping.

"Simple. We blow up the rocket!" Rayquaza stated as he began charging up a Hyper Beam.

"Are you friggin' nuts!?" Ridley shouted as he pounded on Rayquaza, forcing the green colored dragon Pokemon to fire his Hyper Beam at the yellow Pilotwings plane flying around the entire island, causing it to explode in a giant fiery fashion so big that it could cause Michael Bay to have a heart attack from joy. "You can't do that while those two Smashers are on! Think of how much shit we'll get from Master Hand and the others!"

"Oh, all right. Although I'm sure that this Roy wouldn't really be considered a missed veteran, considering his exclusion from the newer Smash Bros tournaments." Rayquaza pointed out as he decided to be reasonable and stopped charging up another beam.

Suddenly, a warp hole appeared in front of the rocket, with Roy and R.O.B. going into it as Rayquaza and Ridley followed. Meanwhile, on the highest point of WuHu Island, the Honey Queen Bee was watching the whole thing on her B Dasher vehicle, heading up the mountain peak.

"Wow... I should come here outside Mario Karting more often!" The obese bee exclaimed as she giggled, wondering if stuff like this was a common occurance.


End file.
